Vongola Decimo: The Story of Sawada Tsunayoshi
by onepiecefanboy700
Summary: An alternative story where Tsuna never got his flame sealed by the 9th, and has courage and confidence.


Vongola Decimo

_What if Tsuna's Dying Will Flame was never sealed by the 9__th__, what if Tsuna had more confidence, and what if Tsuna began practicing with his new "toy" as he told himself as a child. Watch as Tsuan rises to the challenge of being the Vongola Decimo._

Sawada Tsunayoshi, was an average 13 year old that attended Namimori Middle School; living a normal life like anyone else little did he know that his world would soon be turned around.

Tsuna looked around his bedroom as he was awoken by his mother. "I'm getting up now Mom, just give me a minute." Yawned out Tsuna as he stretched out his arms. "Ok Tsu-Kun just hurry up, breakfast will get cold if you don't." Said Tsuna's mother Nana as she went down stairs with a smile.

'I hope Hibari-Kun doesn't try to challenge me again today' Thought Tsuna as he got in the shower. One particulary time Tsuna was practicing with what he now called his Flames, the head of the Namimori Middle School Disciplinary Committee Kyoya Hibari had seen his little power. Ever since then he challenged Tsuna everyday so that he could "Bite Him" to death.

Thinking of the Flames Tsuna always wondered where they came from. He had found out about them one day when he was younger. He was playing a game acting like a superhero and only a small flame appeared. As he got older and practiced more with them they got bigger and stronger. He always thought about telling people about it, but he thought they may think of him as a freak. That list of people even included his mom.

A good side effect of the Flames was that he got more confident as they grew. It even gave him enough confidence to ask out his crush Sasagawa Kyoko. Surprisingly she said yes and now they were a couple. He was also good friends with her brother Ryohei. 'Well at least life is good' He thought as he got out the shower and brushed his teeth.

He put his clothes on and went down stairs when he saw his mother humming a song while setting the table. He picked up a piece of bacon saying "Alright Mom, I'll see ya after school." He walked outside and got on his new bike and began riding. Nana walked outside to see her son of when she saw a sign that said _Home Tutor._ 'Tsu-Kun only manages to get D's so I guess I should get this tutor' She thought as she picked up the sign and called the number.

Tsuna arrived at the school and saw Kyoko outside waiting for him. "Hey Kyoko-Chan." He said as he chained his bike and walked up to her. "Hey Tsuna-Kun." She answered as she gave him a hug. He returned the hug and they walked into school hand in hand. "Tsuna-San, meet me on the roof so that I may bite you to death." Said Hibari as he blocked Tsuna and Kyoko's path.

"Hibari-Kun, why won't you just leave me alone?" Tsuna asked as he stood in front of Kyoko. "Tsuna-San, if you don't meet me on the roof you will regret it." Said Hibari as he walked past the couple. "Tsuna-Kun, why does Hibari-San always mess with us?" Asked Kyoko as she and Tsuna walked to class. "I'll tell you about it later Kyoko-Chan." Responded Tsuna as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Kyoko blushed deep red as Tsuna didn't usually show her affection in public. "Ok." She said as her and Tsuna arrived at the classroom. They took their seats in the back of the class while the teacher passed back out their tests. Kyoko got an A, while Tsuna unsurprisingly once again got a D. "Tsuna-Kun, I told you that if you don't study harder you won't be able to go to the same High School as me." Said Kyoko. "I know, and I do try, I'm just not good at school." Said Tsuna as he took out his text book.

"Well if you try harder you may just get a surprise." Said Kyoko as she giggled. "Ok, for you I'll try." Said Tsuna as the teacher began reading. The rest of the day went by quickly with no problems really arising. The most someone did was call him No-Good Tsuna, the nickname he gained by failing tests and doing terrible at sports.

"Alright Kyoko-Chan, I'll see you tomorrow." Said Tsuna as he acted like he was going home. "Ok, see ya Tsuna-Kun." Said Kyoko as she met up with her brother and started walking home. Tsuna waited until he saw her leave, and climbed to the roof to see Hibari waiting there with his Tonfas armed and ready.

"Hibari-Kun, I really don't want to do this." Said Tsuna as he dropped his bag and attempted to talk to Hibari. "The time for talk is over Tsuna-San, now let me bite you to death." Said Hibari as he charged Tsuna. 'Great' Thought Tsuna as he dodged the swipe Hibari aimed at him. Tsuna charged up one of his Flames and threw a punch at Hibari only for him to block and jump away.

"That's what I wanted to see." Said Hibari as he charged at Tsuna one again and kicked him in the gut. Tsuna let out a painful sound as he fell on his back and his flame died down. "Is this all you have Tsunayoshi?" Asked Hibari as he put his Tonfa to Tsuna's throat. "Nope." Said Tsuna as he charged up his flames on both fists and gave Hibari an uppercut to the chin.

Hibari fell on his back and spit out some blood before standing up. "You're the first person to make me bleed." Said Hibari as he licked some of the blood off his hand and smiled. "I like that." 'Hibari-Kun is crazy' Thought Tsuna as he watched the scene before him. Hibari somehow gained a speed boost and charged Tsuna as faster speeds. He used both of his Tonfas and hit the sides of Tsuna's face repeatedly. Tsuna's head swung from side to side as his blood started to come out of his mouth.

Tsuna attempted to dodge, but it was to no avail; Hibari was simply too fast. "Come on Tsuna-San, did I see you train all those times for no reason?" Taunted Hibari as he continued his combo.

A small figure was watching the confrontation from the shadows, slowly examining his movements. 'The boy is better than I previously predicted' Thought the figure as he continued watching. Hibari eventually stopped his attacks and watched in satisfaction as Tsuna was left in a heap of his own blood. "If still think you have a chance against to beat me, come back here on Friday." Said Hibari as he left the roof leaving Tsuna to just sit there.

"You know, for someone with no proper training you're not as terrible as you should be." Said the figure as he stood over Tsuna. "Your one to talk for a baby, who are you anyway?" Asked Tsuna as the small figure helped him up. "Katekyo Hitman, Reborn!" Said the figure. "So you expect me to believe that you a person I just met, and a baby no less are a Hitman Tutor?" Asked Tsuna as he stared at the baby like he was crazy.

"Yes Tsuna, and I can give you the training you need to beat Hibari." Said Reborn with a completely serious look. "Yeah right, I'm out of here." Said Tsuna as he tried to get up but was completely stopped by the stronger Reborn.

"Your mother hired me as your tutor and I will turn you into a respectable man." Said Reborn as he twisted Tsuna's arm around. "It's also clear that I a baby am stronger than you." "Ok, I believe you Reborn, but how can you help me." Asked Tsuna. 'He believed me easier than I believed' Thought Reborn. "How come you believed me so easily?" Asked Reborn. "I once overheard my Dad talking to an Old Man about something and I heard the word Mafia come up." Said Tsuna. "I wouldn't be surprised if you worked with my father."

"You'll learn about that in time, but for now you'll be spending the next 4 days with me." Said Reborn. "But what about my Mom, and Kyoko-Chan?!"Yelled Tsuna. "They've been told I'm taking you away for a few days to get better study material, but in reality you'll be on a Training Trip." Said Reborn. "Ok." Said Tsuna as he brushed himself off. "First let's get you to the hospital, you were nowhere near strong enough to face Hibari." Said Reborn as he dragged Tsuna to a hospital, and then to a deserted mountain range.

The clouds were up, and it was extremely cold where they were. "Reborn, can we get some rest tonight, and start up the training tomorrow?" Asked Tsuna. "No, resting won't get you strong enough to beat the demon fighter that is Hibari." Said Reborn as he shoved Tsuna. He pulled out a green Chameleon that automatically turned into a pistol of the same colour.

"This is the shapeshifting Chameleon Leon. I will shoot you with Dying Will Bullets that will help you complete your dying will, and if you have none the bullet will kill you." Said Reborn. "Are you crazy Reborn?!" Yelled Tsuna as he backed away.

"I can't die, I have a girlfriend and a mom, and" Reborn cut Tsuna off as he shot him in the head with the Dying Will Bullet. All of Tsuna's clothes came off and he gained a Flame on the top of his head. He activated his Flames on his hands and his eyes gained a highlighted look. "REBORN!" He yelled as he charged his teacher.

'I still don't get how he can use the Flames without burning his hands' Thought Reborn. 'It shouldn't be possible' Tsuna threw punch after punch but Reborn dodged them all with ease. "You're still not fast enough Tsuna." Said Reborn as he continued dodging Tsuna's relentless attacks. That seemed like a trigger for Tsuna as he started speeding up until he was making Reborn use at most 1% of his speed; when fighting a famous Hitman like Reborn that's an accomplishment.

Eventually Tsuna's Flames began to die down slowly until they were nothing. "You still suck, but you're getting better." Said Reborn as he helped Tsuna off the ground. "Why'd my clothes come off?" Asked Tsuna as he found where they went and put them back on. "The Dying Will Flame you possess is extremely strong and will keep doing that until you learn to fully control it." Said Reborn. "Well could you at least get me some durable clothes so that Hibari-Kun doesn't think I'm trying to rape him?" Asked Tsuna as he shivered at the thought of what Hibari would do.

"You're a weird kid, but sure." Said Reborn as he made a mental note to go shopping for Tsuna. "Thanks." Said Tsuna as he passed out from exhaustion. "No one said it was naptime." Said Reborn as he started kicking Tsuna. "Ok, Ok I'm up." Tsuna said as Reborn stopped his kicks. "Good, now the Dying Will Mode will only last for 5 minutes until you train it to last for longer, but for now you just have to beat Hibari in that limited amount of time." Said Reborn. "But for now you can sleep." Said Reborn as he sat down and a snot bubble started pumping out of his nose. "Hey you just said I couldn't sleep." Said Tsuna as he started shaking Reborn. The snot bubble popped and Reborn pointed his green pistol at Tsuna. "Sit down No Good-Tsuna you still can't beat me, or play sports." Said Reborn as he went back to sleep.

'He's crazy' Thought Tsuna as he lay down on the ground and fell asleep. Morning came fast and the Tutor and Student went back to work. "Alright Tsuna, first we'll be going to the store." Said Tsuna as he grabbed Tsuna's ear and dragged him to the store. "You're so abusive for a baby!" Whined Tsuna as he was dragged by his teacher. When they got to the store they bought a few sets of clothes. They had black long sleeve shirts, and pairs of khaki pants. "Reborn, where are you?" Asked Tsuna as he walked around the store looking for his Tutor. When he found him he was dressed up in a police uniform and sitting down. "Reborn, why are you dressed like a police officer?" Asked Tsuna.

"I was trying to see if you could find me." Said Reborn as he dressed back in his Mafia outfit. "We weren't even practicing stealth." Complained Tsuna as they began walking back to their training spot. "Stop questioning my methods, or I'll kill you. "Said Reborn as he flipped Tsuna. "You're so mean Reborn." Said Tsuna as he rubbed his backside. "Whatever, hurry up." Said Reborn as he started throwing rocks at Tsuna. This sped up their pace as they managed to get back to their place before 10:00 am.

"Reborn, how are these clothes going to help me?" Asked Tsuna. "They feel exactly the same as the other ones." "Trust me they're more durable." Said Reborn. "Ok, but what does a Mafia Hitman like you want with me?" Asked Tsuna as he put the new clothes on. "I'll tell you soon, but for now let's just get back to training." Said Reborn. "Think about your Dying Will of beating Hibari." Said Reborn as he once again shot Tsuna with the Dying Will Bullet.

And so their next few days went like this, training, sleeping, and Reborn cosplaying and abusing Tsuna.

"Alright Tsuna it's Friday time to go." Said Reborn as he woke up Tsuna. "OK Reborn lets go." Said Tsuna as he dressed in his school uniform. "How far away are we from my school?" Asked Tsuna. "About 30 minutes." Said Reborn as he and Tsuna began their walk. "Alright." Said Tsuna as he followed his Tutor. They continued walking and arrived in about 25 minutes. "I'll see you on the roof after school." Said Reborn as he left his student.

"Tsuna-Kun your back." Said Kyoko as she ran and hugged her boyfriend. "Yeah I'm finally back." Said Tsuna as he returned her hug. "Well I heard you went somewhere with your new Tutor." Said Kyoko as she and Tsuna walked into the school. "Yeah we got some new study materials." Said Tsuna as they continued walking. "I see you've finally returned to school." Said Hibari as he blocked Tsuna's path once again.

"Yes Hibari-Kun, is there anything you'd like to talk about?" Asked Tsuna. "Yes, but we can talk about it on the roof after school." Said Hibari as he let Tsuna and Kyoko go about their day. Tsuna and Kyoko quickly arrived at class and took their seats. The day passed by slowly in Tsuna's eyes as he wondered about his fight scheduled for later that day.

"Alright Kyoko-Chan, I'll see you tomorrow for our date." Said Tsuna as he waved off his girlfriend. He ran back into the school and changed into his new clothes. Tsuna headed for the roof and saw Hibari waiting for him. Hibari had an excited look on his face as he saw Tsuna approach. "So Tsuna-San I see you've decided to once again attempt to challenge me." Said Hibari as Tsuna began walking towards him. "Hibari-Kun, I won't let you walk over me again." Said Tsuna as he dropped his back-pack. "Ciaossu!" Said Reborn as he appeared in front of the two teens. "Reborn, what are you doing here?" Asked Tsuna as he saw his tutor appear. "Well Tsuna, I came to host this fight." Said Reborn as Leon changed from a Chameleon to a pistol.

"Go!" Said Reborn as he shot Tsuna in the head with a Dying Will Bullet. "REBORN!" Yelled Tsuna as he once again gained a flame on his head and highlighted eyes. Though this time there was one difference, his clothes stayed on. Hibari charged Tsuna with his tonfas and attempted to strike him, but Tsuna saw it coming and quickly dodged. Tsuna charged for a counterattack, but Hibari swiftly jumped back and avoided the hit. "You have gotten better Tsuna-San." Said Hibari as Tsuna also jumped back. "You can thank me for that, No-Good Tsuna wouldn't be able to do this on his own." Said Reborn as he jumped to the ledge of the roof.

"Reborn!" Whined Tsuna as he wasn't happy about his Tutor's words. "Focus on the fight Tsuna." Said Reborn calmly. "Ok." Said Tsuna as he focused his attention back on the fight. Tsuna charged up his fists and ran at Hibari with his full speed. Hibari prepared himself for the incoming attack and put both of his tonfas in front of his body for defense.

Tsuna threw a quick punch but Hibari blocked it with his tonfas and hit Tsuna in the face with one of his tonfas. Tsuna jumped back and spit out some blood. "It seems you haven't gotten better." Said Hibari as he gave Tsuna a taunting smile.

Tsuna charged in without thinking and began throwing punches left and right not paying attention to where they're going. 'I must win' was the only thought going through Tsuna's head as he threw punch after punch. 'How did he get this strong?' thought Hibari as he got hit by each and every punch. Blood splattered everywhere as Hibari finally fell to the ground. Tsuna passed out directly after and both teens lay there for the next few hours.

'Cloud Guardian found' thought Reborn as he let the two teens rest.

_Thank you for reading chapter one of Vongola Decimo, and chapter two should be up within two weeks on Thursday or Friday_


End file.
